This invention relates to a system for the obtaining of energy by means of fluid flows similar to those forming a natural cyclone or anti-cyclone which permits coverage of the whole range of powers required by humanity, its origin being such that it can be installed in any location. The energy obtained with the system is produced by the artificial reproduction in suitable structures of confined vortices having a cyclonic configuration from the kinetic energy originating from flows or by taking advantage of the pressure differences existing in the atmosphere as well as the components due to the thermal gradients existing therein. This system permits known phenomena such as cyclones, tornados, typhoons, whirlwinds, etc. to be reproduced by analogy and allows the energy produced therein as well as desalinated water to be obtained. For the description of the system, we will make use of a concrete example of the design to which there correspond the enclosed figures presented as embodiments, which are not intended to be limiting since the specific data in each case are in accordance with the requirements of the design, without the modifications in detail affecting the essence protected in a general manner by the present registration.